Living in a Dream
by padme789
Summary: Fate always played a large part in the meeting of Nymphadora Tonks’ parents, Andromeda and Ted, but it was not until now that her parents appreciated that fate so much.


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and some situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended._

_A/N: I got this idea before falling asleep after watching Harry Potter on Television. I decided to venture out of the "safety zone" of Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks Fanfics and came up with this idea._

_As of right now it is only a one-shot, but depending on what you all think I can extend it a few more chapters, but right now it is only a one-shot._

------------

**Title: Living in a Dream**

**Summary:** Fate always played a large part in the meeting of Nymphadora Tonks' parents, Andromeda and Ted, but it was not until now that her parents appreciated that fate so much.

------------

It is said that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, and then you see the white light at the end of the tunnel. For him it was different he saw the moments that made me smile, the moments that were so hard he just wanted to rise from his living room chair and leave and never return, and the moments that he cherished more than anything in the world.

--

The third floor of the Ministry of Magic building was quiet. Two young men in their late teens sat across from one another. Both were eating from crumpled paper bags. One of the males had very broad shoulders and thick arms. The average onlooker might mistake him for being stocky and short. Some unfortunate soul that just happened to have inherited bad eating habits or never been told 'no' as a child when he would eat his snacks, but those were the people who never saw this young man when standing, six foot five to be exact. His mossy brown hair was in an unruly order draping over his eyes as he took a sip of his butter beer. "You're talking about a blind date… I don't know man… I really don't know."

The other young man sitting directly across was tall as well, maybe a few inches shorter. He had dark hair cut short with a pointed goatee. He bit into his sandwich while looking over the parchments filled with number ratios and statics. "Oh come on. Ted, just give her a chance. It's a blind date, if you two hate each other it can end there, and move on with your lives." He took another bite of his sandwich. "She can't be so bad. Sheryl says they have been best friends since they were children. She has brown hair, works on the ninth floor of this very building in experimental potions and poison control, quiet, speaks her mind, is tall, and" he paused a moment to see if Ted has been paying attention to him. "Her name's Andromeda Black."

Ted paused a moment his wondrous vision of this mystery woman being interrupted with a horrid mental picture of Bellatrix Black, and he spit out his drink on to his friend. "No, no way Rex! She will hang me out to dry. Her older sister set fire to my cloak when was in my second year at Hogwarts! I don't even want to think about what she could do!"

Rex just shook his head as he wiped his face with his handkerchief. "She isn't as bad as Bellatrix. No one can be as bad that woman. Andromeda is nothing like her sisters."

"Oh? So you have met her, then?"

"Well no, I have only seen her talking to Sheryl. But, she is Sheryl's best friend. So she defiantly can't be as bad as you're making her out to be." Rex paused. "Besides, I already told Sheryl you would go out with her."

"Alright, all right, but if this goes to hell. I am blaming it all on you."

-

The ninth floor of Ministry of Magic building was not as quiet as the third there was the clanking of combustible liquids in their jars. As well as the living potions ingredients which were being kept in their cages. "Dromeda, he is really cute and soft spoken. Oh and he is tall. Really tall, and I know how you like that." Sheryl had short dark brown hair; her thick rimmed glasses were attached by a chain, dangling from her neck. "You will like him. I know you will."

Andromeda Black was a tall woman, and often times considered to the tallest of the three Black sisters. Her brown hair was wavy and draped over her back. She was wearing a thick apron and she began to mix different potions ingredients together. "I don't know though Sheryl… what if he chews with his mouth open, or has horrible body order."

"If he had any of those things, do you really think I would have taken the time to convince Rex into talking to him so that I could set you two up?" Sheryl turned to her parchment; she had brought down her assignment on advanced charm combinations to have some company.

"All right! What time do I have to be at the restraint?"

"Seven thirty. Oh this is so exciting! You're going to love him I just know it! Oh… his name is Ted by the way."

-

Andromeda Black walked through the large opening and over to the well dress wizard that stood quietly behind a podium. If this date was a disaster at least she had a good meal to look forward too. "Hi. I'm here on a blind date… My name is Andromeda." She whispered quietly in his direction.

The wizard smiled grabbing the arm of one of the waitresses. He handed the witch a menu. "Your, table is over there." He pointed in the direction of the empty table.

Andromeda fallowed the witch over to her table and sat down. "Could I just have water for right now please?" She watched the witch nod and walk off. She quietly surveyed the room. There were floating candles that began to brighten slightly as the sun began to set outside. "At least Sheryl has good taste." She mumbled to herself.

'As for this Ted fellow, I can't believe he is late… That is so improper.' She cut her thought off only to replace it with another. 'Ted… Where have I heard that name before?' Andromeda continued to contemplate this inquiry as her waitress came by with her water setting it down on the table in front of her. "Hogwarts!" she shouted softly to herself. Andromeda made eye contact with the witch. "Oh did I say that aloud. I'm sorry. I'm on a blind date. So I am a little nervous."

The witch gave her an understanding nod and walked off to help other customers.

Andromeda began to sip at her water. 'Okay, so it had to be Hogwarts, but where. There was defiantly no Slytherin there with the name Ted. Oh no… that means… Alright, Andromeda, avoid at all costs any question that revolves around giving away your last name. And this should be a shoe in for a good date and if he can make up for being late, there may be another date after this one.'

-

Ted Tonks walked into the opened archway, walked over the wizard behind the podium. He began to fidget with his shirt. 'Oh I hope I'm not late… Maybe I should have worn that tie.' He said to himself as he began to pat at his pants. 'Okay, I didn't forget my wallet. God I hope I have enough money.' He ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Ted Tonks, there was a table called in for me?"

The wizard smiled, pointed to the table where Andromeda sat quietly sipping at her water, and winked. "She's a pretty one."

"Heh… Yeah. Yeah she is." Ted answered. 'Wow... Crap! I'm late.' He took a deep breath, and began to walk over to the table. As he walked closer he could see she was in a modest, but still very beautiful, black dress that showed off her cleavage well.

He walked up to the table. Her back was slightly turned towards him so he tried his best to maneuver through the chairs. Only to have someone back into him making him clumsily step forward hitting Andromeda's chair startling her so that she let out a small yelp.

Andromeda and Ted looked at one another quietly. "I am so sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz." Ted rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I didn't make you spill anything."

"No no. I'm alright. Just a little startled," Andromeda gave him a charismatic smile.

Ted slid over to his chair and held out his hand. "I'm Ted."

Andromeda rose slightly taking it in her hand. "Andromeda," she sat back down soon after taking another sip of her water.

"I am so sorry. There is nothing I can really say other than I am horrible about time, I trip over my own feet," Ted ran his hand through his hair catching a tangle. "And nothing I try ever seems to work with my hair..." He sat down his knees hitting the top of the table. 'Great. I am making such a fool of myself.'

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Andromeda smiled once more running her index finger lightly across the tip of her glass. "So you're a friend of Rex?"

"Yeah, since school, we pulled each other out of some crazy predicaments back then." He laughed lightly. "He mentioned you were a friend of his girlfriend Sheryl?"

'Oh, that doesn't help me. Rex is friends with everyone he meets.' Andromeda smiled a little brighter. "Yes, our mothers were friends. So we really had no choice, but I don't mind she is like a sister to me." She paused a moment as the waitress walked back over laying a parchment filled with the wine list on the table. She pushed the list towards him. "I don't drink very often so I am fine with my water."

"Are you sure? I will get a bottle just in case." Ted smiled. "I don't drink very often, not that I get drunk when I go out on dates. I never do that I, but I will just get a bottle in case you want a glass. Not that you need to have a glass." Ted went quiet.

She smiled at him. "I'll have a glass once we order our food, how about that?"

"That sounds perfect." He smiled back at her taking his hand and moving his bangs behind his left ear.

-

The awkward silences had finally been replaced by laugher as both Andromeda and Ted sipped at their wine and ate from their plates.

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Andromeda as she let her laughter from his last story subside. "It sounds like you have at least four."

Ted laughed. "Oh no, just two, a younger sister and a younger brother, but it defiantly feels like there are at least six of each running around." He took the bottle of wine there must have been about half a glass left. Andromeda waved her hand and Ted pored the rest for himself. "What about yourself?"

"Oh..." Andromeda began to run her fork across her empty plate. "Well I have a older sister and a younger sister. So I guess I'm the one stuck in the middle. You have to have heard of Bellatrix Black especially now with what has been going on in the news." She let out a sigh the subject obviously becoming a bit too much for her handle. "My little sister, well it doesn't seem like I can't get rid of her." Andromeda laughed. "She has made my apartment her temporary home because there is no one there to watch her. I'm at work, and Mother and Father aren't around to tell her to do this or that."

The witch who had been serving them through most of the night walked up laying the bill down on the table. "I can walk you back to your apartment if you would like. It is getting late." Ted pulled out his wallet and paid the bill.

"I would like that a lot." Andromeda smiled placing her napkin neatly back on the table, and began to push her chair out from the table only to feel Ted's hand against her back as he helped pull the chair, offering his other one as she lifted herself. "Thank you." She gripped it lightly for a moment before letting go.

-

The walk back to Andromeda's apartment was quiet, but neither of them wanted it any other way. They just basked in one another's company. The wind had picked up a few streets away from her apartment, so Ted being the gentleman that he was, had taken off his coat and draped it over her bare shoulders. Andromeda had whispered a thank you while blushing.

Andromeda was a tall woman, but she felt very towered when walking along side Ted Tonks, it was not a bad thing, while they walked she would look at him and she could see that he could, no he would, protect her with everything he had. Something she had never felt with any of her other boyfriends or dates she had been on in the past. 'I hope he wants to continue this, and this not just a onetime event.'

They finally reached the bright red door of the apartment building Andromeda lived in. She put her key to door before turning around. "I had a wonderful time, and to be honest I thought it was going to be horrible."

Ted laughed. "So did I, I am very happy it didn't end up like I imagined it would."

Andromeda smiled yet again. Never having felt this happy in a long time, "I would like to do this again. Maybe lunch tomorrow, you shouldn't be hard to find on the third floor." She walked closer lightly placing her left hand in his hair and putting it behind his eyes. "You should show your eyes more often."

Ted never answered her back. At least not with words, he leaned forward taking her hand, and with his free one tipped her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

--

Her eyes opened suddenly, and her body jolted up right as she realized she was in the dark, back in her bed room. Andromeda lay back onto her mattress. She shifted her body turning into the middle of the bed, but as she turned her body never hit the large frame it had for twenty-seven years.

That's right he was gone. She ran her arm along the empty spot of the bed and pulled his pillow into her arms. The scent of his aftershave was still there along with the smell of salt. She had been crying and must have fallen asleep.

The weather outside was no better than the ambiance inside the bedroom. The wind was blowing hard and the branches of one of the trees scrapped against the glass. Her nose felt wet, she was crying again. These emotions were eating away at her as her hand involuntarily let go of his pillow and suddenly racked across the empty bedside pulling itself back towards her chest placing it on her heart. Andromeda shut her eyes only to open them again into a blurred vision. She took a deep inhale of breath and let out a long wale of pain. Her soul mate was gone and he was never coming back.

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder, and she felt the soft prickle of short hair against her bare back. Her body began to involuntarily convulse as her wall began to crumble, the tears never stopping as her wails became small hiccups. "Shhh..." A hand began to rub her back. "Shhh..." Then suddenly a small kick against her back through the belly of her daughter. Tonks brushed a soft kiss atop Andromeda's head.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her mother. Tonight the daughter would hold her mother till she drifted off to sleep back into a world where her nightmares did not exist.

---

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading, and again if you would like for this story to be continued just give me a review. If not I would still like a review to know what you think._

_Another Andromeda and Ted Tonks story I have up is called My Love for You is Everlasting._


End file.
